


Tea For Two

by fitzsimmonsaf



Series: SHIELD means family... [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, MY BABIES, Philinda - Freeform, Science Babies, hella cute, personally i prefer another ship name for them, tripskye if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsaf/pseuds/fitzsimmonsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a decade of friendship, one thing continues to end all of FitzSimmons' bickering: tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Simmons Forgets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out. You're awesome. Stay that way.
> 
> Academy Era
> 
> Extra double bonus points if you find the two MCU Easter Eggs.

Before leaving the Boiler Room to go back to the well-formed and symmetrical boy's dorm, the eighteen-year-old biochemist checked her phone. It continuously buzzed with text notifications from her lab partner. "Oh fiddlesticks!"

"What's wrong, Jenna?" the computer science major asked.

"One, my name is Jemma, not _Jenna_. Two, I was supposed to meet my lab partner two hours ago." She grabbed the backpack at her feet. "I need to leave."

"But we were-"

"Look, Tad. You seem like a nice guy. Have a good head on your shoulders, but I need to go. I made a promise, and I don't intend to break it." She quickly made her way out into the frigid November night air. As she sped through the campus, she wished she had remembered to grab a jacket. She picked up speed, trying to warm up and reach the dorm quicker.

Jemma forced the heavy doors open, bursting into Doobin Hall's front lobby. She quickly made her way up the stairs. Running until she reached room 213, she quickly adjusted her backpack and hair before reaching for the door handle. The young biochemist was surprised to find it locked. She knocked on the door. "Fitz, it's me, Simmons." The door opened slightly, chain lock still keeping her from entering. "Fitz, you need to unchain the lock."

The curly-haired engineer student peaked through from the other side. "No." He frowned while placing the palms of his hands on his back.

"I know I'm a little late, but don't you think this a little over the top?"

He quickly closed and reopened the door fully, letting her into the cramped dorm room. Jemma noticed he had actually cleaned up; no dirty laundry was in sight, and the bed was made. "A _little_ late? It's been two hours, Simmons!"

She slowly pulled her backpack off her shoulders. "I know, and I'm so sorry, but I was in the Boiler Room-"

Fitz interjected with a frustrated groan while pulling at his disheveled curls. "So you just completely forgot? You know how seriously I take this!"

"Of course I know! It's all you've talked about for weeks. But don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"I - I'm overreacting?!" He sat on his bed, held his face in his hands, and mumbled incoherently.

Jemma placed a hand on his shoulder, crouching to his eye level. "What was that, Fitz?"

When he looked back up into the deep brown eyes that made any boy's heart melt, she could see the obvious, red rims around his blue one. "I said that it's too late anyway. Might as well leave."

"Oh Fitz," she began. "It's not-"

"Leave, Jemma." After the first time he had ever used her first name, she knew he was serious. She removed her hand and stood. As she collected her bag off the floor, Jemma tried to avoid the eventual waterworks she knew were coming. While she faced the door before opening it, she rasped out one word.

"Sorry."

* * *

 

Twenty-seven minutes later, Jemma heard a soft knock at her door. She quickly wiped the tears left on her face before opening to find one Leopold Fitz holding a to-go tray with two cups from the local coffee shop, his backpack hanging from his shoulders.

He stared at his sneaker clad feet but looked back up so his crystal blue and her brown eyes met. "I'm sorry." The engineer shifted his weight nervously. "You were right. I overreacted."

She shook her head. "No, don't worry about-"

"No," he interrupted. "I should never have thrown a tantrum like that. You wouldn't have acted like that if the roles were reversed. I apologize."

She knew he was being sincere, saw it in his eyes. Jemma flashed her iconic broad smile. "It's okay, Fitz." She motioned towards the two cups. "What're those?"

"Oh," he began, as if forgetting he held them. "I got chamomile. My mum used to make it for me when I was upset, usually calmed me down. I figured you could use some." He glanced down and grinned. "Really, it's me who needs it."

Jemma smiled at his honesty and thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Fitz."

"It's not a big deal." He motioned to his bag. "I also brought some chips, pouch drinks, and the movies."

She sidesteps to let him into her small dorm. "Good, I know how much you wanted to marathon before _Goblet of Fire_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You're awesome. Stay that way.
> 
> So did you find both?


	2. The One with Jemma and the Monkeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out. You're awesome. Stay that way.
> 
> Pre season 1.

"Oh, Fitz."

"Jemma, I'm serious." He swiveled his desk chair around to face her.

The young biochemist leaned back against the lab table and crossed her arms. "And I'm not?" she questioned, her tone drenched with sarcasm. "I don't think you see how big of an opportunity this would be. Travel the world, meet new, interesting people-"

"And get shot! It's too risky. We never even passed our field assessments." The engineer turned back to the desktop monitor. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to return to my job in a non-mobile lab at Sci Ops where I won't be targeted with a rifle, thank you very much."

Jemma stood up straight and took off her lab coat. "Fine, but while you're here in your dead end job, I will be accepting Agent Coulson's offer, whether or not you plan on joining us."

He didn't turn when he heard the soft taps of her magenta high tops against the linoleum tile; he only cringed at the door slamming behind her.

* * *

 

Jemma creaked open the door an hour later, two mugs in her hands. She found the curly haired engineer asleep against his desk. She noticed the pen he loosely held and the notepad nearby. Replacing the notes with the steaming cups, she began to read.

_Pros + Cons_

The title was scrawled across the top with Fitz's chicken scratch handwriting.

_Cons_

  * _Die_

  * _Injured_

  * _Kidnapped_

  * _All above things also apply to Simmons_




The biochemist smiled, knowing that if she were to make a list, she would write the same thing for Fitz. She continued reading the notes.

  * _Not familiar_

  * _Smaller lab_

  * _No help from other agents_




_Pros_

  * _Jemma will be there_

  * _Might see monkeys_




She let a small laugh escape before regretting. He quickly woke up from the noise, seeing her holding the notepad. "That's nothing." He grabbed and laid it upside down.

"It was sweet," Jemma said still smiling. "I brought you a peace offering." She motioned toward his Grumpy Cat mug. "We need to talk." She pulled the nearest chair up to the table and grabbed her mug. "I didn't accept the offer."

He stared at her with shock. "But you said-“

"I know," she interrupted. "I talked to Agent Coulson. He and I agreed that the right thing to do is for me and you to decide together. We work too well together to break apart, and if only I go, there's not an engineer as good as you." Fitz shook his head in agreement while sipping his tea from his Grumpy Cat mug. "Honestly, I would be miserable if you didn't come."

He gave a lighthearted smile in return. "Well then, I'll just have to go with you."

"No, Fitz. I don't want to rush you into anything-"

"I don't want to hold you back. You said so yourself. This is a dead end job, and Coulson's team would be a great opportunity."

"I didn't mean to say that. You could easily move up here."

"Jemma," he countered while staring into her dark brown eyes. "You were right. This is a really great opportunity. And even if I don't like it, you'll be there."

Her classic broad smile broke out on her face. "And you're positive you want to go into the field?"

"As a proton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out. You're awesome. Stay that way.


	3. The One with Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out. You're awesome. Stay that way.
> 
> Post "FZZT."

Jemma shot up from her bed, beads of sweat clinging to her forehead and sheets thrown hastily off to the side of the cramped quarters. The falling sensation she felt during her nightmare was too realistic for her to not be jolted awake. She reached for her phone and checked the time. _2:51 AM_. She unlocked it and opened her messages.

_To: Fitz_

_Still awake?_

A blinking text bubble immediately popped up, indicating he was replying.

_From: Fitz_

_I'll be right there._

True to his word, he knocked on her sliding door six minutes later holding their two favorite mugs filled with steaming tea. She scooted over and gave him room on the mattress. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked worriedly as he sat, handing her a mug.

"I tried."

He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "I know you did." She knew he was tired, too. He groggily mumbled when he spoke, and she saw the bags under his eyes. She doubted he was sleeping either. Your best friend almost dying will tend to do that. It was the third night in row since she jumped that he would come to her bunk with tea and try to calm her down. "Wanna talk about it?" he whispered, not wanting to wake anyone, while yawning. She nodded no. "Okay. We don't have to."

She set the half-full mug on the side table and rested her head on Fit's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He wrapped a sweatshirt covered arm around her tightly. "What for?" he asked without facing her.

"I hit you with a fire extinguisher and called your life pasty. I think that deserves an apology from me." A hidden smile played on her face, one Fitz hadn't since three days before. He didn't have to look to know it was there. He knew the voice that coincided with it.

"You don't need to. Besides, you were right."

"About your life being pasty?"

He elbowed her in the ribs. "No, dork. I meant the part where you said, ' _Oh, Fitz. Don't pretend like these last few months haven't been the highlight of your entire pasty life_.'"

"I do not sound like that," she interrupted.

"Anyway," he broke back. "You were right. Well, not the pasty part, but it has been the highlight of my life." She looked up towards him. "Thanks for dragging me onto the crazy train with you."

"No problem," she failed to say while yawning.

"You sound tired," he said while standing up. "You should probably get some sleep." He took a step out of the bunk before he heard her voice and felt her hand grab his.

"Leo?" Even though it was the first time she used his first name while not being cross with him, he did not dare mock her. He heard the shakiness in her breathing. She was scared. "Stay."

It was not a question. Fitz knew that. She needed him. She was scared. He turned back to face her and saw the tears pooling on her cheeks. He simply nodded, rested the mug next to her's, and sat back down. "Hey," he soothed. "You're gonna be fine. Okay?" He wrapped her in a hug, rubbing small circles on her back like his mother used to do to him after his father left. "It's okay. I'm not leaving." She moved back, and he helped wipe away her tears with his dark green sleeves. "I'll stay."

* * *

 

It was a few minutes past five in the morning when May walked by the open sliding door and saw them, tangled together in the corner of the bed, his arm protectively wrapped around her. The older agent simply laid the blanket on top of them, closed the door, and did not mention a peep of it to the rest of the team. She remembered the days after Bahrain, the days when she was in Jemma's place and Phil was in Fitz's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You're awesome. Stay that way.


	4. The One with Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out. You're awesome. Stay that way.
> 
> During "Nothing Personal."

She found him sitting on the kitchen’s cold blue tile floor, leaning against the tan wall, legs pulled up to his chest. “Fitz?”

He perked his head up and his the sky blue in his eyes contrasted the red rims surrounded by dried tears. “Hey,” he croaked.

She slowly sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. This had not been the first time she had seen him like this. When she found him after she jumped from the Bus, he had been in a similar position but in the comfort of his bunk, not the foreign Canadian bunker they now sat in. She repeated what she said months before and meant every word. "I'm scared, too."

The Scottish engineer shook his head and faced her. "I just don't understand. Why would he do this?"

She picked her head back up and sat straight. "I don't know, Fitz. But right now, our first priority is to get Skye back safely. Did you help Coulson get the signal back up?" He nodded slowly as she stood and helped him to his feet. Jemma embraced her best friend, knowing he needed the comfort. "Still want some pancakes?"

He gave a small chuckle when they broke apart. "I think I'd rather have some tea." Jemma was about to speak when an alarmed blared. "What the hell?" Fitz asked while walking towards the nearest wall panel.

"Perimeter defenses activated," a robotic voice spoke.

"Fitz, what's happening?" Jemma questioned.

"Oh, we're just under attack. No big deal or anything," he deadpanned.

They heard Coulson's voice from the hall. " _FITZSIMMONS_?"

* * *

 

Fitz opened the creaking grate to the motel's pool area. Skye and Trip still mingled at a table near the vending machines. She spotted him holding the to-go tray and paper bag. "Bring us something, Fitz?"

He stopped short when he neared them. "Unless you like chamomile, no." He motioned towards her and Jemma's shared room. "Simmons in there?"

Trip answered. "Yeah, she went in there after you left. What's in the bag?"

He rested the tray and bag on the grated table. "Cookies. Want one?" The two practically fought for the bag. "Only one each. They're for me and Jemma." Skye was victorious and grabbed two, passing the smaller to Trip, who stuck out his tongue in defeat. "Children," Fitz accused, "I work with children. Skye, mind if Jemma and I hang out in your room?"

"Go right ahead, Fitzy," Skye said with her mouth full. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "And feel free to spend the night in there, too." She wiggled her eyebrow as he picked up his purchases.

"Not gonna happen." He began to walk away when he turned back around and called back. "Night!" He reached the door and knocked, similar to the several times they hung out in each others' dorms all those years ago at the Academy.

The door swung open to Jemma towel drying her damp hair, wearing a Harvard sweatshirt and athletic shorts. "Sorry, wanted to take a quick shower." She motioned to the bag and cups with her broad smile. "Chamomile and cookies?" He nodded. "Come in, then."

They sat side-by-side on the old mattress. He handed her the cup marked with a J. After their first sips, he spoke. "Well, it's not like the coffee shop near the Academy, but not as bad as the bags kept in the campus kitchen." She gave a small laugh before reaching for a cookie. "So, did Coulson mention a plan before he went back to his room?"

She shook her head. "Only said that he's working on it." Jemma turned to face him when she finished her dessert. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

He turned to stare into her scrunched face and brown eyes. "When? At Providence? Jemma, you don't need-"

"It was really rude of me, Fitz," she interrupted.

"And I deserved it," he countered. "You were trying to do your job, and I was hindering that. If anything, I should apologize for my tantrum."

"It's  fine, Fitz. I think we've seen the worst of it all, if that helps. I wouldn't be too afraid." She rested a hand on his knee like she had near the pool.

"I'm not afraid, Jemma."

"I know, and you always say that. Just-"

"I'm _terrified_."

"I know." She tried to give a half-hearted smile. "I am too."

* * *

 

Skye unlocked the door a few minutes past midnight. She was about to peel off her jacket when she was surprised to hear loud snoring coming from the normally peaceful sleeper Simmons. That's when she noticed the slightly larger body wrapped around her, the side table's lamp light casting shadows on their faces. Luckily, they were both fully clothed, or else this would have been awkward for the entire trio. She pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of the duo before turning off the lights and slipping back out. Skye went to the next room over and knocked. When Trip opened, she immediately started fangirling while showing him the picture and making herself at home on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You're awesome. Stay that way.


	5. The One Four Days In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out. You're awesome. Stay that way.
> 
> Post season 1.

She tried to sleep. She really did. But after restlessly turning in her new bed for three hours, Jemma gave up. The slow, steady beating from Fitz's heart monitor still rang through her ears even though it was on the opposite side of the Playground.

It had been four days since she had arrived. She calculated that of the 90 hours she had been there, 76 of them were by Fitz's side. If it had not been for the various other members of her team forcing her to leave, she would had spent the full 90 next to him. This night, it had been May.

She rose from her bed and quickly got dressed in sweatpants and one of Fitz's MIT hoodies she had borrowed years ago. After grabbing her phone from the side table, she left the still foreign room for the labyrinthine halls. It took her four minutes to find the kitchen.

With the water running, she began to search for where Skye had placed her mugs and kettle. When she found them, she paused her routine. Next to her favorite mug, she found Fitz's Grumpy Cat mug she bought him for the first birthday they celebrated together.

She sat on the concrete floor, leaning against the cabinets. As she was reminded of how different things would be compared to how they were a year earlier, she began to sob, clutching the mug and hoping the running water would drown out her cries.

* * *

 

May was walking from the infirmary to her nearby room when she passed the kitchen. When she went to turn off the faucet, she found the young scientist curled up on the floor, still whimpering from her breakdown. Melinda practically forgot about the sink and immediately went to Jemma's side.

"Simmons? What happened?" May could only hear incoherent mumbles through her cries. She noticed the mug held tightly in her hands. "Oh, Jemma. It's okay." The older woman wiped away the biochemist's tears and moved the loose strands of her chestnut hair behind her ears. "He's still here. He's gonna be okay."

Jemma leaned in and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder. Initially, May was shocked and awkward in the hug, but she slowly adjusted, comforting the young agent. "How do you know?" she cried.

Melinda slowly rubbed small circles on her back, like her mother did when she was a young child, trying to soothe her. "Because he's a fighter," she said plainly. "Because you, he, and Skye are the bravest kids I know. He's going to make it through this, and when he does, it will only make him stronger." She felt Jemma nod into her shoulder.

Simmons moved back and sat up. "Thank you, Agent May," she whispered, wiping the remaining tears.

Melinda knew neither of them would not be able to sleep in their own beds tonight. She helped her to her feet. "Come on." She led Simmons straight to the uncomfortable leather chair next to Fitz's hospital bed in the infirmary. "I'll be right back." She turned back around towards the glass door.

"Where are you going?" When she faced Jemma again, she was not met with the familiar face of the bubbly, always smiling broadly, and sometimes sassy Simmons. Instead, she saw one more scared than when she had the alien virus. More scared than when they thought they had lost Skye. She looked small in the chair. While the green chair was a bit too big, Melinda knew it was because Jemma had hardly moved, eaten, or slept in the past four days. The bags under her eyes almost went unnoticed due to her reddened eyes and paled skin. She looked as frail and damaged as the engineer in the bed.

"I'm just going to the kitchen. I promise I'll be right back. How do you like your tea?"

* * *

 

As promised, she returned a few minutes later. Jemma had curled up as best as she could in the chair and had fallen asleep. May grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and tried to make her more comfortable in the awkward position. She rested the steaming mug on a counter and moved the nearest chair towards the bed.

"Hey Fitz," she began. "I know we haven't talked much before. We should have. I just wanted to say," Melinda stopped, trying to hold back the tears building, "to say that I'm sorry. I really am. I should never had let you two go alone. I could have protected you two. Made sure you made it out alive and unharmed. I am so sorry, Fitz." The tears began to fall. "Now, I need you to wake up. You're killing this girl. This girl has been beside you every damn day since Fury pulled you two out. She's not eating. She hasn't moved. I just now got her to finally sleep. Now please just wake up. Let her see your blue eyes. Let her know you're going to be okay. _Please_ ," she begged as her voice broke. "I know you love her. I'm not sure if you've told her that, _but I know you love her_. And I know she loves you just as much. So please stop hurting Jemma and just wake up."

She knew that he would not magically open his eyes at that moment. She knew that when she was done talking, there would only be the disinfectant smell and the slow steady beat of the heart monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You're awesome. Stay that way.


End file.
